Chores For Everyone!
by Mia Kamiya
Summary: Peter gives chores to everyone which sets flash backs. Special appearence by Shippo from Inuyasha. IT's funny!


**Mia Kamiya- Hi This is just a little fic I made my cousins say it was cool and I should put it on here so hope you like it :) O and Special guest appearance from Shippo:D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Family Guy or Shippo from Inuyasha**

( Present Day)

Peter comes into the kitchen and everyone is at the table eating breakfast

"Hey, my wonder most loving family in the world." Peter said giving Lois a kiss."Hello Peter, And what do you want." asked Lois"What do you mean my most lovable wife." asked Peter looking shocked"Well the last time you were like this member what happen" Lois asked reminding Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter comes in to the kitchen and his family is eating breakfast." Good morning my loving family."said Peter

"Hi Peter." Lois and Brian said.

"Hey Dad!"the kids said together

"Well my loving loving family I got a surprise for you!" Peter announced.

"You do!" they all said at the same time.

"Yep, guessed what it is." Peter asked jumping around. "Is it a car." Meg asked. "No, next!" Peter yelled. "A puppy!" Chris asked. "Nope." "Then what is it Peter." Lois ask. "Well its is some thing special." Peter said. "Ya!" they all yelled. "Alright, alright." Peter walks over to Lois. "For my loving wife I give to you." Peter hands her something.

"Uh, Peter... this is dirty laundry?" Louis said telling him like he doesn't know.

"I know my loving wife, It's for you to wash."Peter smiling walking over to Chris. "And for you my loving son." Peter hands him something.

"A weed whacker Dad?" Chris looked up at him.

"Yes Chris it's a weed whacker, now what do you say?" Peter looking at Chris.

"Thank you sir!" Chris said. "Good boy," Peter said then goes to Brian. "And for Brian my loving friend." Peter hands him a piece of paper, Brian reads it.

"A grocery list Peter." Brian States waving it in his face.

"Ya." O and Brian, don't forget the cookies with the little chunks, they are so good. "Then he went to Stewie. "For little Stewie." He hands Stewie something.

"I say is this a rag?" "I am not cleaning your floors fat man!" He throws the rag at Peter then leaves.

"Okay then, everyone get to work!" Peter claps his hand.

"Um. Dad what do I get?" Meg asked feeling left out.

"O um. you get this." He gives her two things.

"A mop and a plunger?" Meg asked.

"Um. there was an accident upstairs in the bathroom, and the toilet stopped up, and you get it, now chop chop!" "The chores don't do their selves you know"said Peter leaving the room.

"Peter, what are you going to do?" asked Lois.

"I'll help after the Waney Brady Marathon." said Peter.

"But that will be on for another three hours!" said Lois.

"I know that should give you enough time to finish the chores." Peter said who then turned on the T.V.

"Uh, come on kids, if we don't do these chores then they will never get done." said Lois.

"But Mom!" the kids yelled.

"Ya Lois is right." Brian said. "Remember what happened two Christmas ago."

(2nd Flashback)

"Peter, when are you going to put the Christmas lights up?" said Lois.

"Uh, I don't know Lois, I have a very busy schedule." Peter replied.

" Well put some time in your busy schedule for this." said Lois.

"Alright, Alright!" said Peter after Lois leaves. "Then I won't have to put them up in late November." said Peter thinking to himself. "Hey, hey, hey, I don't pay

you to just sit around and talk!" he then said loudly.

"Dad, you don't pay us at all!" said Chris.

"My points exactly!" Peter said. "Now get the stepping!" Then they all left.

"You Shippo, get back to your cage!" Peter said.

" Bite me fat man!" says Shippo as he starts running.

"Hey, with that attitude your not getting supper for a week!" Peter then says.

(The Bathroom)

"O god it stinks in here!" says Meg who then grabs the plunger and starts plunging the toilet. "Huh, what is this?" Meg said looking in the toilet?

Something then grabs her, sinking her in.

(Back to first Flashback)

"O well, that was a long time ago." Peter said.

"Peter, that was a week ago." said Brian.

"O." said Peter quietly. "Ha, I wonder what ever happened to Meg!" "She's probably in a better place." he then said as they all looked at the ground in shame.

"O well, who's up for pizza!" said Peter.

"Okay, I'm up for some pizza!" everyone said.

(Underground Cave)

"Where am I?" said Meg.

"Your in my underground house, my pretty!" Shippo said in a witch like voice.

"What.. what are you going to do to me!" stuttered Meg.

"Well you are going to be my slave, house wife, and my hoe on the streets for ever!" laughed Shippo evilly.

"Do I get paid." said Meg.

"Hell no biatch, now go fix the toilet!"

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Well That was it. Remember To Review and have a little R&R**


End file.
